ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zoltan Cruiser
"Learn from the Zoltan, sometimes diplomacy works." 'Layout A' "The Zoltan's advanced shields technology give this ship an edge during each battle." *Default name: The Adjudicator *Starting Crew: 3 Zoltan *Starting Reactor: 5 *Starting Systems: ** Piloting (1) ** Doors (2) ** Sensors (1) ** Medbay (1) ** Oxygen (1) ** Shields (2) ** Engines (1) ** Weapons (3) *Starting Weapons: **Halberd Beam **Leto Missiles *Starting Augmentation: **Zoltan Shield *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **12 Missiles **2 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock See the Unarmed Zoltan Transport random event. Alternatively, defeat The Rebel Flagship with the Federation Cruiser . 'Layout B' "This ship starts with a weakened Shield system and must rely on its Zoltan shield." *Default Name: Noether *Starting Crew: 3 Zoltan *Starting Reactor: 5 *Starting Systems: ** Piloting (1) ** Doors (1) ** Sensors (1) ** Medbay (1) ** Oxygen (1) ** Shields (1) ** Engines (2) ** Weapons (4) *Starting Weapons: **Ion Blast (x2) **Pike Beam *Starting Augmentation: **Zoltan Shield *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **2 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) The Noether starts with a weak Level 1 shield system, requiring 100 scrap to upgrade once to Level 2 and get its first shield layer. Unlock Earning two of the three Zoltan Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. Trivia Possibly named after Emmy Noether, a mathematician who is known for her great contributions to the fields of math and physics. 'Layout C' "The designer of this ship was not willing to spend the money for a decent reactor. Instead it relies on its Zoltan crew and Backup Battery." * Default name: Cerenkov * Starting Crew: 4 Zoltan *Starting Reactor: 2 *Starting Systems: ** Piloting (1) ** Doors (1) ** Sensors (1) ** Clone Bay (1) ** Oxygen (1) ** Shields (2) ** Engines (2) ** Weapons (2) ** Drones (3) ** Battery (2) * Starting Weapon: ** Ion Charger * Starting Drone: ** Anti-Ship Beam Drone I * Starting Augmentation: ** Zoltan Shield * Starting Resources: ** 16 Fuel ** 2 Missiles ** 15 Drone parts * Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone Starts with a weak Level 2 Reactor, requiring 30 scrap for upgrading the first 3 bars. Unlock Getting to Sector 8 with the The Zoltan Cruiser Type B with Advanced Edition Content enabled will unlock Layout C. Trivia The name "Cerenkov" may be a reference to Soviet physicist Pavel Cherenkov (or Cerenkov) or the radiation that he discovered in 1934. This radiation is produced when charged particles pass through a dielectric material at a velocity greater than the phase velocity of light in that material. It is what produces the blue glow that emanates from underwater nuclear reactors. 'Achievements' *Shields Holding - Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan Shield. *Givin' her all she's got, Captain! - With the Zoltan Cruiser, have 29 power in systems at the same time. *Manpower - Get to sector 5 without upgrading your reactor in the Zoltan Cruiser. Category:Player ships